Jealousy
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: Riza tem um encontro e Roy é apresentado ao bichinho verde do 'ciume'... Oneshot Royai


**N/A: _FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence, esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos (pq se fosse com fins lucrativos eu estaria passando fome \ol)_**

Oi pessoas e não pessoas!

Venho novamente trazer para vocês um coisa que chamei de fic... embora esteja muito ruim T.T

Leiam se quiserem mas não me matem por favor \i.i/

E pra quem não sabe: Jealousy significa ciúmes XD

* * *

Um dia qualquer na Central...

- Quando poderemos ir para casa? – perguntou Breda entre dois bocejos.

- Quando o coronel resolver parar de nos punir por não ter um encontro hoje. – disse Havoc acomodando-se na cadeira.

- Não estou punindo ninguém! – Mustang se manifestou num grunhido enquanto assinava as pressas os últimos relatórios da enorme pilha a sua frente.

- Então por que não nos deixa ir para casa? Já passam das nove horas! – Fuery resmungou enquanto terminava de repassar sua parte.

- Porque a primeira tenente não está aqui! – Roy desabafou esmurrando a mesa. – Querem saber de uma coisa? Vamos para casa, não vou terminar isso, é trabalho dela! – pegou seu casaco com gestos nervosos e saiu da sala.

Nenhum dos outros rapazes ali dentro quis retrucar que o trabalho era única e exclusivamente de seu superior, todos tinham algum amor a vida...

- O que ela pensa que está fazendo me deixando com todo aquele trabalho simplesmente para sair com algum soldado idiota! – o moreno erguia os braços enquanto esbravejava para o nada em direção ao automóvel preto.

''-Por que não a segue?'' – sua consciência instigou assim que ele ligou o acelerador.

- Porque eu faria isso? Ela tem que viver sua vida... – seu argumento foi enfraquecendo quando sua imaginação tão fértil o levou a um provável restaurante onde uma loira poderia estar sentada confortavelmente com um casaco sobre os ombros desnudos pelas pequenas alças do vestido enquanto um rapaz ''babão'' tentava impressioná-la.

Sem que percebesse Roy já estava a caminho da rua principal de Central City, dirigindo furiosamente em direção aos pequenos restaurantes que haviam lá.

**No dia anterior...**

_" – Preciso de uma dispensa para amanhã, coronel. – a loira entregou o documento com a solicitação._

_- Vai viajar? – perguntou abrindo um dos olhos com curiosidade._

_- Não. – disse simplesmente._

_-Está doente?– abriu o outro olho agora preocupado._

_- Não._

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Absoluta._

_- Então por que está pedindo folga? – indagou se sentando na cadeira._

_- Tenho o direito a uma folga a cada dois meses. – estava perdendo a paciência com a insistência dele em saber o motivo._

_- Mas nunca tirou nenhuma, por que resolveu fazer isso agora? – alguma coisa estava errada, ele sentia isso._

_- Eu tenho um compromisso. – não quis entrar em mais detalhes mesmo os dois estando sozinhos na sala._

_- Que tipo de compromisso? – ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_- Pode assinar apenas? – disse demonstrando impaciência._

_- Como seu superior tenho que saber se há algo errado com um de meus subordinados - mentiu mordendo-se de curiosidade._

_- Não há nada errado comigo, como disse, tenho um compromisso amanhã a noite, preciso do dia de folga e pronto. – disse lentamente como se ele fosse uma criança._

_- Que tipo de compromisso? Um encontro? – ele riu diante da hipótese._

_- Sim, tenho um encontro! – esbravejou._

_- C...com um homem? – agora ele parecia chocado._

_- Não vou me dar ao trabalho de responder isso! – grunhiu enquanto voltava para sua mesa._

_- Você não pode tirar folga para sair com um homem! – respondeu ainda pálido._

_- Se não quiser assinar, simplesmente não assine. – disse sem entender o porquê da relutância._

_O silencio reinou absoluto depois do episodio, até o final do expediente quando Riza voltou do banheiro e viu o papel assinado em cima de sua mesa, sentiu o coração se rasgar, mas agradeceu e se foi."_

**Presente...**

Roy parou o carro num beco escuro e ajeitou os cabelos antes de ir para o primeiro restaurante, depois de visitar quase todos e estar a um passo de perder a paciência se deparou com um jovem casal sentado no parque próximo.

Rapidamente se aproximou sem ser notado e cutucou o rapaz de chapéu por traz enquanto fazia sua melhor cara de reprovação.

A moça loira que estava de braços dados com o alvo de Mustang o fitou estranhamente quando o coronel suspirou aliviado ao ver que não era RIza.

- O que estou fazendo aqui? – se perguntou enquanto caminhava a passos não tão firmes de volta para o carro.

- Coronel? – a voz tão familiar o chamou antes que ele chegasse ao meio do caminho.

Se virou lentamente já imaginando o rapaz ou extremamente parvo ou extremamente bonito que deveria estar com ''sua'' tenente.

Quase gemeu de alivio quando a viu sozinha com um olhar confuso.

- O que faz por aqui? – perguntou revelando uma pontinha de incerteza;

- Eu estava passando e resolvi comprar algo para comer. – mas olhou para as próprias mãos e viu que estavam vazias. – mas não encontrei e resolvi ir para casa.

- Poderia me dar uma carona. – Hawkeye se aproximou e Mustang pode vê-la contra a luz.

Trazia um vestido delicado com um discreto decote, uma bolsa pequenina nas mãos e os cabelos caiam graciosamente por sobre os ombros. Ele nunca a tinha visto mais linda.

- Achei que estava em um encontro. – olhou ao redor.

- Como pode ver, não há ninguém aqui, ele não veio... – embora sua voz demonstrasse a mesma firmeza de sempre ele pôde sentir como aquilo a afetara.

- Existem muitos homens idiotas no mundo. – respondeu odiando o infeliz que a deixara ali.

- Definitivamente. – concordou seguindo com ele para o carro.

Ele dirigiu silenciosamente até que parou em frente a casa dela, a meio caminho da sua.

- Quer que eu o leve para casa e traga o carro para cá? – a loira ofereceu sem descer.

- Não é necessário.

- Tudo bem. – abriu a porta e saiu. – Obrigada.

Roy ficou observando enquanto ela caminhava até a porta de mogno e sentia uma de suas cicatrizes internas sangrarem novamente, sabia que de alguma forma havia feito com que ela sofresse novamente.

Estacionou o carro quando chegou a garagem mas não desceu, em vez disso cruzou os braços sobre o volante e apoiou a testa.

- ''Ele não veio...'' – aquela frase ecoou em sua cabeça e seu coração se apertou mais ao mesmo tempo que sua mente parecia desanuviar.

- Ele não veio, mas eu estava lá! – disse sorrindo.

Riza já havia tirado o vestido e se preparava para deitar quando ouviu a campainha, pegou o roupão rosa meio desbotado e uma arma em cima do criado-mudo, caminhou lentamente em direção a porta fazendo um gesto para que Black Hayate não latisse.

Abriu e se assustou ao ver Mustang parado com um buquê de rosas vermelhas em mãos e um sorriso malicioso enquanto a fitava.

- Interessante vestimenta. – comentou a uma Riza bastante constrangida e preocupada em ajeitar a peça rosa.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou olhando abismada o modo como ele entrava e fechava a porta atrás dela.

- Vim para o encontro, mas não se preocupe em se vestir, está ótima assim. – a ultima parte foi dita com um tom de rouquidão na voz.

- Que encontro? Andou bebendo? – incrédula ela continuava sem conseguir desviar os olhos.

- Não, mas se tiver champagne eu aceito de bom grado. – sorriu.

- Não tenho bebidas alcoólicas em casa.

- Pena, entretanto voltemos para o encontro. – manteve o sorriso malicioso.

- Que diabos está falando? Não temos encontro nenhum! Me deram o bolo, lembra?

- O infeliz pode até ter dado, mas eu estou aqui. – abriu os braços.

- Escute. – pediu com a voz cansada – Está aqui porque ficou com pena de mim, mas sou uma mulher e vou superar isso.

No instante seguinte Roy já estava do seu lado a alguns centímetros apenas.

- Escute você, não estou com pena, ou o que quer que seja, estou aqui porque só agora percebi que não dormi nada a noite passada imaginando algum idiota encostando em você, percebi que me concentrei menos que o costume hoje porque conseguia visualizar lábios que não eram os meus se apossando da sua boca. Então Riza, não diga que tenho pena de você, quando na verdade queimei de ciúmes o dia todo porque fui tolo demais para admitir que era eu quem deveria ter um encontro com você.

Se aproximou ainda mais roçando levemente os lábios nos dela, ambos estremecendo.

- Agora estou aqui e prometo não sair jamais, porque ao seu lado é o meu lugar. – então a beijou...

**Fim...**

**

* * *

**

Pronto, podem me matar agora \ol

Mas faça fila por favor!

E acalmem-se eu não enlouqueci e nem perdi o rumo! Fics melhores virão e antes do que vocês imaginam... *suspense*


End file.
